Ein Herz und eine Seele
by Feael
Summary: Zusammen sind Théodred und Éomer so gut wie unschlagbar. Doch aus den Freunden werden Feinde, als Éomer seinen Vetter angeblich verrät... Die FF ist fertig! Alle 5 Kapitel online!
1. Kapitel 1: Das gelegte Feuer

**Ein Herz und eine Seele**

Zusammen sind Théodred und Éomer so gut wie unschlagbar. Doch aus den Freunden werden Feinde, als Éomer seinen Vetter angeblich verrät...

**Kapitel 1: Das gelegte Feuer**

Théodred rauchte vor Zorn. Er hatte sein Heer in der Nähe des Fangorn-Waldes stationiert, als die Späher ihm von einem großen Heer aus Isengard berichteten. Sofort schickte er Boten los, um Éomer, der sich mit seinen Männern in der Hornburg aufhielt, um Hilfe zu rufen. Seine Hilfe war auch dringend nötig, denn das Orkheer war doppelt so groß wie das von Théodred. Kurze Zeit später kehrten die Boten zurück und berichteten, dass Éomer unterwegs war und dass er vor dem Heer aus Isengard ankommen würde. Beruhigt blieb Théodred mit seinem Heer da, wo er war. Doch die Schlacht wurde ausgetragen und Éomer war nicht gekommen. So ritt Théodred nach Helms Klamm, wo er mit Éomer "ein ernstes Wörtchen" reden wollte.  
Éomers Soldaten waren erschüttert, als sie sahen, wie wütend der Königssohn auf den Dritten Marschall der Riddermark war. Was hatte Éomer denn nur verbrochen? Auch Éomer verstand den Zorn seines Vetters und besten Freundes nicht. Als Théodred ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte, behauptete er, er habe keine Botschaft erhalten.  
"Die Boten sind aber zurückgekehrt!", widersprach Théodred. "In deinem Auftrag berichteten sie, du seist unterwegs."  
"Zu mir sind weder Boten gekommen, noch habe ich dir eine Botschaft geschickt", wiederholte der Dritte Marschall. "Ich verstehe deinen Zorn nicht."  
"Éomer!", bellte Théodred und umklammerte die Schulter seines Vetters. "Mehr als die Hälfte meiner Männer wurde von den Orks niedergemetzelt! Und du verstehst es nicht!"  
"Nein", antwortete Éomer. "Wenn du auf die Orks wütend wärst, würde ich dich verstehen. Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe! Ich wiederhole: Ich habe keine Botschaft von dir erhalten."  
Théodreds Augen funkelten bedrohlich.  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass meine Männer Lügner sind?", zischte er.  
"Wenn sie behaupten, ich hätte sie zurückgeschickt, ja", knurrte Éomer.

Éowyn lief die Treppe von Meduseld herunter und fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Erst als Éomer nicht reagierte, bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Ist es wegen den vielen Toten in der Schlacht in der Nähe des Fangorn-Waldes?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Théodred", antwortete Éomer knapp.

"Der Großteil von Théodreds Heer wurde von Orks vernichtet", berichtete Éomer.  
Théoden blieb reglos auf seinem Thron sitzen, als würde er seinen Neffen nicht hören.  
"Und diese Orks stammen aus Isengard", fuhr Éomer fort.  
Gríma, der auf einer kleinen Bank neben dem König hockte, flüsterte Théoden etwas zu und erhob sich langsam.  
"Das weiß unser Gebieter bereits", sagte er tückisch. "Doch er möchte derne wissen, warum Ihr mit Euren Männern nicht auch dort wart."  
Es roch nach Unheil.  
"Ich habe erst nach der Schlacht davon erfahren", erklärte Éomer.  
"Eine gute Ausrede, Dritter Marschall", flötete Gríma vergnügt. "Allerdings könnt Ihr es nicht beweisen."  
"Fragt meine Männer", verteidigte sich Éomer. "Sie wussten es auch nicht."  
Gríma lächelte zufrieden, denn er witterte, dass Éomer langsam nervös wurde.  
"Eure Männer unterstehen Eurem Befehl", grinste er.

Éomer wurde für den angeblichen Verrat nicht mit dem Tode bestraft, denn schließlich war er der Neffe den Königs. Jedoch wurde er seines Amtes enthoben und durfte Edoras nicht mehr verlassen. Èowyn hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht in einem Verließ eingekerkert wurde. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, wusste niemand. Éomer konnte also nur ahnen, dass sie Gríma irgendwie beeinflusst hatte.

Théodred kam wenige Tage stäter nach Edoras und als er Éomer begegnete, verzerrte er sein Gesicht wie ein Ork, der Menschenfleisch wittert. Gríma sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.


	2. Kapitel 2: Éowyns Traum

Nyella:Vielen Dankfür dein Review! Ja, es geht weiter. Insgesamt gibt es 5 Kapitel. (Ich neige in letzter Zeitzu so kurzen FanFics.) Und da ich Schnupfen habe und nichts Besseres zu tun habe (wegen der verstopften Nase), habe ich die FF beendet. )

**

* * *

****Kapitel 2: Éowyns Traum**

"HÖRT ENDLICH AUF!", brüllte Éowyn, doch ihre Stimme ging im Geschrei von Théodred und Éomer unter.  
Sie hatte mit ihrem Streit nichts zu tun, doch er zerfetzte auch ihre Nerven, weshalb auch sie zornig war. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen und verpasste den beiden zwei gepfefferte Ohrfeigen.  
"Ihr seid ja wie zwei an einander nagende Werwölfe!", schrie sie ihren Bruder und ihren Vetter an.  
Die beiden starrten sie an.  
"Éowyn, das ist unsere Sache", sagte Éomer streng.  
"Aber müsst ihr denn auch allen in eurer Umgebung wehtun!", heulte Éowyn und stampfte wütend aus dem Raum, um das Gebrüll der ehemaligen Freunde nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.  
Auf dem Gang begegnete sie Gríma.  
"Wie dumm, dass die beiden sich streiten...", sprach er langsam und genüsslich. "Gerade ist eine Nachricht aus der Westmark gekommen: Durch den Verrat Eures Bruders hat sich der Kampfgeist der Orks vergrößert. Sie marschieren direkt auf Edoras zu."  
"Liegt Euch nichts mehr an Eurer Heimat, Schlangenzunge?", fragte Éowyn hasserfüllt.  
Ihr entging nicht, dass Gríma einen leicht beschämten Blick auf den Boden warf.  
"Die Riddermark hat sich von Euch abgewandt", fuhr Éowyn fort. "Und das nicht ohne Grund. Hättet Ihr nicht diese gespaltene Zunge und die verfluchten Giftzähne, wäret Ihr noch immer ein Mann Rohans."

Éowyn schlief schlecht. Sie träumte von zwei großen Burgen mit unvorstellbar dicken Mauern. Sie beschossen sich mit brennenden Pfeilen und Katapulten und beide standen in Flammen, doch keine wollte nachgeben. Sie war klein und hilflos. Doch plötzlich kam ein Dunkel und eine der Burgen zerfiel zu Staub.

Ihr Traum gab ihr dunkle Vorahnungen. Der Streit zwischen Théodred und Éomer würde bald eine Katastrophe auslösen. Und es hatte bereits begonnen, denn das Heer war gespalten und daher sehr verletzlich. Rohan war den Orks nun schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Doch das schien die beiden Streitenden nicht zu kümmern. In ihrem blinden Zorn sahen sie nur noch ihren Hass gegen einander. Ganz Edoras war unruhig und sogar unter den Frauen kam es oft zu Streitereien.  
Théoden schien wie immer von alldem nichts mitzubekommen. Er saß die ganze Zeit lang in Pelze gehüllt auf seinem Thron und lauschte dem Geflüster von Schlangenzunge.

Als Éowyn ihrem Bruder von ihrem Traum erzählte, sagte er nur, es sei bloß ein Alptraum gewesen.  
"Éomer! Dieser Streit bringt euch beide um den Verstand!", rief Éowyn empört. "Habt ihr denn die Riddermark vergessen? Es ist Krieg!"  
"Und ich werde Rohan verteidigen", versprach Éomer. "Ich habe die Erlaubnis bekommen, gegen das Orkheer kämpfen zu dürfen. Als einfacher Soldat, allerdings."  
"Wer hat dir die Erlaubnis gegeben?", flüsterte Éowyn entsetzt. "Schlangenzunge? Er will dich doch nur umbringen!"  
"Dann muss ich zumindest nicht miterleben, wie Théodred noch mehr Lügen über mich verbreitet", knurrte Éomer.


	3. Kapitel 3: Die gebrochene Freundschaft

**Kapitel 3: Die gebrochene Freundschaft**

Éowyn konnte tun, was sie wollte, es brachte alles nichts. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihrem Bruder und Théodred schien erloschen zu sein. Einst waren sie unzertrennlich. Ein Herz und eine Seele. Doch jetzt brannten sie in der Wut auf einander und das war eindeutig das Werk des Teufels. Oder Grímas?  
Éowyn hasste ihn vom ganzen Herzen. Und auch Éomer und Théodred. In dieser Sache waren sie sich ausnahmsweise mal einig. Doch das milderte ihren Zorn nicht.  
Sie hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, die beiden zu versöhnen. Da konnte sie nichts tun, davon war sie fest überzeugt. Théodred brauchte Beweise für Éomers Treue. Beweise, die es nicht gab.

Théodred sann seit der letzten Schlacht auf Rache für seine toten Soldaten und wollte den Orks, die nach Edoras marschierten, die Hölle heiß machen. Er schloss sich oft mit Elfhelm und Grimbold in seinen Gemächern ein und beriet sich leise mit ihnen, damit auch niemand von ihren Plänen hörte, denn überall waren Sarumans Spione.

Éomer hatte deutlich mehr Schaden von diesem Streit davongetragen. Nicht nur, weil er nicht mehr Dritter Marschall war, sondern auch weil er bei Théodreds Soldaten ziemlich unbeliebt wurde. Die Mitglieder von Éomers Éored suchten ihn oft auf, um ihm beizustehen, doch ihr ehemaliger Offizier bevorzugte es, allein zu sein und dunkle Pläne gegen Théodred zu schmieden. Nur noch die Gesellschaft seiner Schwester duldete er.

"Die Orks kommen von hier...", murmelte Grimbold nachdenklich und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Karte.  
"Ein kleiner Teil von uns versperrt ihnen den Weg, der Rest greift dann überraschend von den Bergen aus an", überlegte Théodred.  
"Wozu soll der Weg versperrt werden?", fragte Elfhelm, der Théodreds Rache gegen Éomer witterte.  
"Wenn die Orks auf keinen von uns treffen, verden sie verdächtigen, dass wir einen Überraschungsangriff planen", erklärte der Thronerbe. "Sie können im Dunkeln zwar besser sehen als wir, jedoch nicht gut genug, um die Männer zählen zu können. Wenn wir Glück haben, werden sie denken, vor ihnen würde das ganze Heer stehen und mit voller Kraft angreifen. So geraten mehr von ihnen in unsere Falle."  
"Aber Ihr schickt die Männer dann in den sicheren Tod!", rief Elfhelm empört.  
"Ohne dieser Falle werden noch mehr sterben", widersprach Théodred.  
'Und ich weiß schon, wer unter den vielen Unglücklichen, die die Straße blockieren werden, sein wird', dachte Elfhelm besorgt.

"Éomer, er will Euch umbringen!", warnte Elfhelm Théodens Neffen.  
"Überbringt ihm meinen größten Dank und meine besten Grüße", sagte Éomer spöttisch. "Ein wirklich guter Verwandter. Zuerst erzählt er Lügen über mich, dann will er mich auch noch töten!"  
Éomer hielt inne und merkte erst jetzt, welchen Unsinn er geredet hatte. Théodred war schließlich einst sein Freund gewesen. Selbst jetzt würde er Éomers Tod nicht wollen. Oder doch?  
"Sagt ihm, dass es mir eine Ehre ist, für mein Vaterland zu sterben", sagte der ehemalige Marschall nach längerem Überlegen.  
Elfhelm verbeugte sich und ging hinaus.  
Kurz darauf stürmte Éowyn in Éomers Gemach.  
"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Ich erfülle nur meine Pflicht als Krieger", antwortete Éomer mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.  
"Dieser dumme Streit hat euch blind gemacht! Alle beide!", schluchzte Éowyn. "Hast du an mich gedacht?"  
"Falls ich sterbe, hast du noch immer Théodred", versuchte Éomer sie zu beruhigen.  
"Ich will weder meinen Bruder, noch meinen Vetter verlieren", hauchte sie.  
Sie dachte wieder an ihren Traum. Einem der beiden würde in der Schlacht etwas zustoßen. Eine der beiden Burgen würde zu Staub zerfallen. Éomer hatte die eindeutig gefährlichere Position. Würden die Orks ihn schwer verletzen oder sogar töten?  
Ein Schatten kam über Rohan. Doch war es nicht schon länger da? Er lastete in Gestalt des verhassten Gríma Schlangenzunge schon lange Zeit über ihnen und verdarb ihre Herzen ganz langsam und unauffällig. Zuerst das des Königs, dann die Herzen von Éomer und Théodred. Die Welt kam ihr auf einmal ganz kalt vor. Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen, doch noch schlimmer schmerzte ihr Herz. Wenn Éomer und Théodred umkommen würden, wäre sie ganz allein in dieser Schattenwelt, diesem Verließ des Grauens. Sie wollte auch mitkämpfen, statt in diesem eisigen Haus zu erfrieren.  
Doch sie wusste ganz genau, dass weder Éomer, noch Théodred dies zulassen würden.  
"Ich werde zurückkehren", versprach Éomer, der ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben schien, und umarmte sie.


	4. Kapitel 4: Der Anführer der Verurteilten

**Kapitel 4: Der Anführer der Verurteilten**

"Herr Éomer, Théodred erwartet Euch", teilte ein Soldat dem Königsneffen mit.  
Leise vor sich hin murmelnd begab Éomer sich in den Thronsaal, wo er bereits von seinem Vetter und den anderen Offizieren erwartet wurde. Er bemerkte Elfhelms beunruhigten Blick nicht.  
"Da du mein Vetter bist, kannst du nicht als einfacher Soldat an der Schlacht teilnehmen", begann Théodred. "Du wirst den Trupp anführen, der die Orks anlockt."  
Der empörte Elfhelm verlor die Beherrschung: "Ihr wollt ihn also zum Anführer der unschuldigen Soldaten machen, die Ihr zum Tode verurteilt habt!"  
Grimbold legte ihm die Hand auf wie Schulter: "Im Krieg muss man Opfer bringen, um den Großteil am Leben zu bewahren."  
"Aber es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben!", widersprach Elfhelm.  
"Doch es gibt keinen", meldete sich Gríma langsam, vorsichtig und tückisch, wie es seine Art war.  
"Behaltet Eure gespaltene Zunge hinter Euren Giftzähnen!", bellte Théodred.  
Gríma wollte sich für diesen ziemlich unfreundlich formulierten Befehl rächen, doch er überlegte es sich, denn das wäre gerade in diesem Moment, wo Théodred das Todesurteil über Éomer legte, sehr ungünstig. Stattdessen setzte er eine beleidigte Grimasse auf und setzte sich wieder. Mit der Zeit begann er sogar zufrieden zu grinsen, als er sein Werk näher betrachtete.

"Wie konntest du das nur tun!", rief Éowyn. "Er wird doch zu den ersten gehören, die sterben!"  
"Es wird ihm eine Ehre sein, das hat er selbst gesagt", erwiderte Théodred kühl. "Außerdem wird es für ihn eine gerechte Strafe sein, für all die Männer, die wegen ihm umgekommen sind."  
"Aber er ist unschuldig!", murmelte Éowyn verzweifelt.  
"Das muss erst bewiesen werden."  
"Dann wird es aber schon zu spät sein..."  
Die Kälte schwand langsam aus Théodreds Gesicht und er strich sanft über den Kopf seiner Cousine.  
"Versprich', dass er lebendig zurückkehrt", flehte Éowyn.  
Théodred antwortete nicht.

Die "Verurteilten" wurden mit Tränen und Blumen verabschiedet. Stolz und würdevoll ritt Éomer an der Spitze. Bevor sie das Tor passierten, ritt Théodred herbei und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Éomer antwortete ihm mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, das eher eine Grimasse war.  
Kurz darauf verließ auch das große Heer die Hauptstadt, angeführt vom Thronerben, Grimbold und Elfhelm.  
Éowyn blickte ihnen allen traurig und hoffnungslos nach. Wie viele würden zurückkehren? Werden Éomer und Théodred unter ihnen sein? Warum haben Frauen das schwerere Los? Warum müssen sie immer auf ihre Männer, Väter und Brüder warten, ohne zu wissen, ob sie überhaupt zurückkehren? Ohne zu wissen, ob es den nächsten Tag geben wird. Das Herz einer Frau musste stark sein, um so viele Sorgen und Schmerzen ertragen zu können.

Die Reiter der Riddermark waren unterwegs in Richtung Westen, wo die Sonne unterging und ihre Schatten lang werden ließ.


	5. Kapitel 5: Eine unverzeihliche Lüge

**Kapitel 5: Eine unverzeihliche Lüge**

Das Haptheer stand kampfbereit in der Nähe der Berge. Théodred wartete nur noch auf Éomers Zeichen. Sein Inneres war nur noch eine Flut von Gefühlen und Scham. Es gab keine Beweise für Éomers Unschuld, doch auch keine für seine Schuld, außer dem Wort der Boten. Théodred kam ein Gedanke und er ließ die vier Männer holen, die er damals nach Helms Klamm entsandt hatte.  
"Seid ihr wirklich damals nach Helms Klamm geritten und die Botschaft überbracht?", fragte er mit einer ernsten Stimme und tat so, als würde er alles wissen.  
"Selbstverständlich, mein Herr", sagte einer von ihnen, doch Théodred spürte Schuldgefühle in seiner Stimme.  
"Ihr vier seht unausgeschlafen aus", forschte er weiter. "Welches Unheil hat euch am Schlaf gehindert? Das Gewissen?"  
"Er weiß es!", rief ein anderer erschrocken. "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, dies geheim zu halten."  
"Was geheim zu halten?", hackte Théodred nach.  
"Dass Schlangenzunge uns gedroht hat, gefoltert und schließlich getötet zu werden, wenn wir ihm nicht gehorchen würden!", erzählte der erste. "Er wusste von den Orks, die damals auf Euer Heer zu marschierten. Er hatte uns befohlen, die Nachricht nicht zu überbringen. Wir versteckten uns und warteten einige Zeit ab, dann kamen wir wieder in Euer Lager. Herr Éomer hat nicht gelogen, als er sagte, er habe die Nachricht nicht erhalten."  
"Ihr habt mich angelogen!", flüsterte Théodred entsetzt. "Wegen euch habe ich Éomer in den sicheren Tod geschickt! Grimbold, diese Männer werden wegen Verrat hingerichtet. Noch heute!"  
"Mein Herr, es wird noch genug Tote in diesem verfluchten Krieg geben!", versuchte Grimbold die Soldaten zu verteidigen.  
"Und es werden mehr als nötig, wenn diese Schakale am Leben bleiben!", sprach Théodred mit Zornestränen in den Augen. "Verrat... Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als dass man das Vertrauen anderer auf solch eine Art missbraucht!"  
In diesem Moment ertönte das ermutigende Singen eines Horns. Dies war das Zeichen. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen.

Éomer ritt an der Spitze des Trupps, der lärmend und brüllend auf das Orkheer zuraste. Nichts konnte jetzt rückgängig gemacht werden. Der Anstand zwischen den Rohirrim und den Orks wurde mit jedem Augenblick kleiner...  
Éomer hob seinen Speer und zielte. Doch zum Werfen kam er nicht. Drei erbarmungslose Pfeile hatten seine Brust durchbohrt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger im Sattel halten und stürzte. Und niemand bemerkte dies.

Es kam ihm vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, als ihn jemand schüttelte. Die Schlacht war noch immer am Wüten.  
"Pass' auf: Ich muss dich hier schnell wegschaffen. Du hast unheimlich Glück, dass du nicht zertrampelt wurdest. Und jetzt halte durch. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
Éomer öffnete mit letzter Kraft seine Augen.  
"Théodred?", keuchte er.  
"Wer sonst! Wir sind doch ein Herz und eine Seele..."

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass euch diese FanFic gefallen hat. )

LG  
Feael


End file.
